The Life of Luca Loud
by Typo Dude 2.0
Summary: What is Lincoln had a twin sister? Rated M for inappropiate roasts, scenes of graphic violence, Yandere Lori, Rape, Strong Language, Domestic abuse, Loudcest, and Mr. Coconuts. Why? Because i Can!


Ronnie pulled his pants down. Her warmth mouth encased his length, and he moaned in pleasure. Her eyes twinkled with amusement as she bobbed up and down watching Lincoln squirm in pleasure. She used her teeth to gently rub him and used her tongue to poke and rub. Her lips made a slurping sound, and he moaned. He ran his hands through her perfect hair. Her was so close… He came in her mouth, and she swallowed it all. She slipped her hoodie and shirt off, revealing a purple bra. She started to unclasp it and…

What exactly did her tits look like, Lincoln never did find out, because he was rudely awakened from his wonderful dream. Thwap! A Pillow hit his face. It took Lincoln 3 seconds to realize that his pillow was missing from behind his head. The pillow came down for another strike and hit him squarely in the face. As the pillow lifted again, he saw his assailant: Lana. Without thinking, he knocked her off of his legs, and onto the floor. His eyes widened as he realized that he had just kicked her off the top bunk of the bunk bed he slept on.

He glanced down anxiously. Lana was grinning at him, staring at something above his head. He looked up just in time to have a metal grate land on his head. Lana jumped on his legs again, pinning him down. Above him, Lucy peered at him from in the vents. Without warning, she dropped down onto him, knocking all the air out of his lungs. From below him, came the sound of his laptop turning on. He frowned. If both girls were up here… He smacked himself in the forehead. If Lana had attacked him, then Lola wouldn't be far behind.

The sound of his favorite video game filled the room. "Get off my compute- he didn't get to finish the sentence, because something wet, smelly, and sour entered his mouth. Lana, not finding a legitimate gag, had improvised and used her sock instead. Lincoln panicked, as he realized that the sock was covered in mud. Lola's voice drifted from the computer. "Ooh, spend more coins. Looks like the shop has a sale going on". From the sounds, it sounded like Lola was on Subway Surfers.

Lincoln panicked. He was saving his coins. "I think I'll buy this Prince K dude", Lola decided. Lincoln went nuts. Prince K was the most expensive character in the game. "Not enough coins?", Lola said. "Then I'll just buy some". Lincoln, exploded. He was saving that money to buy Ronnie Anne a 6- month anniversary present. He wiggled, trying to get free. Instead, he accidently made Lucy and him fall out of the bed. He landed face first on the floor, and Lucy fell on his back.

He groaned. Lucy weighed a ton. "Cool, I want some of that", Lana exclaimed. "cannonball!". For the fourth time, Lincoln panicked. Lana landed on his head, and his head went through the floor. His head ached. He now looked over the dining room. Luan, Lori, Luna, and Leni now looked up at him. Lori's alphabet soup now had plaster and dust in it. "Sorry sis", Lincoln said. "You now, Lincoln, if you wanted breakfast, you could've used the stairs", Luan joked.

This time, everybody but Lori and Lincoln laughed at the joke. Luan looked very pleased. Lynn ran into the kitchen, bouncing a basketball, she looked up at Lincolns face seemingly on the ceiling. She stared at him, still running, and ran into the wall. "A little help guys", Lincoln asked. Hands gripped his shoulders, and his face was pulled out of the roof. Lana, Lola and Lucy had fled. Luca, had pulled him out of the floor. She smirked at him, her white hair covering his eyes.

His twin sis was already dressed, and she looked like she had been awake for a while. "Why didn't you stop them?", Lincoln demanded.

"The twins wanted to wake you up".

"What about Lucy?".

"I don't know what she wanted".

Lincoln looked at her, trying to figure out if she was telling the truth. As twins, they could do that. Out of all his sisters, Luca was his favorite. They liked the same things and hated the same stuff. A couple years ago, you couldn't have told them apart. Now, the only difference was the fact that Luca had tiny breasts. Because of that, people usually looked at their chests to tell them apart. Luca constantly joked that everybody like her breasts because they looked at them.

Suddenly, Charles came into the room, a Bra covering his eyes. "That's mine", Luca said, picking it up off Charles's face. Charles squatted over the hole in the floor and pooed. Unfortunately, he lost his balance, and fell through the hole in the roof. Luca and Lincoln glanced into the dining room below. Charles had landed in Lori's Soup bowl, splattering sauce everywhere. The poop had landed on Lori's head. Charles happily licked the letters off Lori's face. "I ate four bowls of Alphabet soup yesterday", Luan said. "I had the biggest VOWEL movement ever!". Lincoln could have sworn Charles laughed.


End file.
